doppelgangerfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
My book
Preface Thôi, viết được là cứ viết thôi. Vì cuộc đời cứ mãi bi cuon theo nhung projct... bay h ma ko viet thi sau nay muon cung chang có thời gian để viet dau De tai tu free enrty den IoT Các phần đầu tập trung phân tích những nguyên nhân dẫn đến quyết định tham gia vào cty start up, từ đó mở ra cuộc chiến tranh 10 tháng (20/7/2017 - 25/5/2018) Nội dung: Phần 2: Butterfly effect Phần 3: Thủ Đức, Làng Đại Học, Silicon Valley hay Free Energy ? Phần 4: Sài gon, 2016: Năm vô định Phần : Chien tranh ác liệt Phần : Hậu chiến Phần : Những viễn kiến tương lại Chapter: Những cuộc tình Chapter: Github, nhật ký cho một chặng đường Phần: Các hoạt động tình báo tại Làng Đại học ký túc xá Phần 4: Sài gòn, 2016 Năm vô định tập trung nói về giai đoạn hơn 1 năm sống tại Saigon 3 tháng ở chiến khu, được đào tạo với 1 nhóm biệt kích 5-6 người, 3 tháng tiếp theo ở 1 khu nhà trọ cực kì tồi tàn. Học kì tiếp theo chuyển đến khu safe house vẫn còn trú ngụ đến hiện tại. Giai đoạn 1 năm với những chuyển biến để chuẩn bị cho chiến tranh Các biến cố: * Giã từ cuộc đời điệp báo tàn nhẫn để làm việc toàn thời gian cho công việc văn phòng và có thời gian cho gia đình. * Ứng xử kém, thất bại khi xin tham gia nhóm điện tử công suất, từ đó bất chợt biết đến IoT. Phần Chiến tranh ác liệt tập trung kể về giai đoạn chính thức của cuôc chiến, khi Nguyễn Xuân Nghĩa được nhận vào thực tập ở 1 công ty start up và bị cuốn theo ảnh hưởng của cyberwarfare. Đến cuối tháng 1/2019, khi chiến tranh đã căn bản kết thúc, vì một biến cố cần thiết, NXN quyết định nghỉ việc ở start up thứ 2 và được tuyển vào làm ở 1 công ty out source Phần 4 tập trung vào giai đoạn cận đại khi NXN làm việc ở công ty out source từ sau tết âm lịch (10/2/2019) đến hiện tại Chu y Dóng khung classified phan cat dut moi quan he lop 9 Bìa sách Ho so mot huyen hoai tinh bao hinh yong thong thieu Trich dan cau noi cua nguten xuan nghia Khi cuo doi là ket qua cua hieu ung canh buom... ket qua cua mot loat biến cố Chào mừng bạn đến với thế giới của tên điệp viên hành động và hacker nguy hiểm nhất hành tinh. Thế giới của những nhiệm vụ bí mật và đẫm máu. Thế giới của những cuộc đấu súng ác liệt, những pha cận chiến nảy lửa và những cuộc truy sát táo bạo. Thế giới của những âm mưu chính trị tàn nhẫn và những bí mật công nghệ vĩnh viễn mang lại tự đo, sung túc cho mọi người nhưng cũng đồng thời đe doạ đến sự tồn vong của nhân loại. Và cũng là thế giới thần tiên của tên gián điệp nguy hiểm kia với bao nàng tuyệt sắc giai nhân. Ở một nơi mà những vụ nổ súng liên tục xảy ra trong vòng liên tục 3 năm liền (2014-2017) giữa tên điệp viên nguy hiểm khát máu kia và lực lượng công an-tình báo, ở một khu làng đại học mà tên khủng bố kia đã chôn giấu vũ khí ở khắp mọi nơi để chuẩn bị cho những cuộc giao tranh có thể xảy ra bất cứ lúc nào, ở một thành phố tỉnh lẻ mà tên khủng bố liên tục tiến hành những đợt tấn công vũ trang đẫm máu,... xin chào mừng bạn đã đến với thế giới máu lửa và hiểm nguy này, thế giới của một điệp viên đào hoa, đa tình nhưng cũng thật tàn nhẫn và máu lạnh; với một anh sinh viên trẻ với những định hướng sai lầm cùng với quyết tâm cải tạo xã hội. Giờ đây, khi tên khủng bố đã lớn và đã bớt đi những mơ mộng, thế giới rồi cũng bớt đi những gam màu ảm đạm và máu me từ những cuộc bắn giết kinh hoàng, những pha cận chiến, những màn đấu súng, những vụ tấn công khủng bố,... tất cả giờ đây chỉ là hoài niệm về một thời tuổi trẻ năng động và sôi nổi của một anti-hero. Chapter 1: 12 năm Chiếc xe Limousine đen chạy băng băng trên đường Phạm Văn Phú, giữa quang cảnh náo loạn 2 bên đường. Dân chúng trên con đường đó có lẽ đã bị shock nặng hay trở nên quá sợ hãi khi nhìn thấy hàng đoàn xe cảnh sát cơ động trước đó ồ ạt đi thẳng về phía cầu Cá Lóc. Cư dân thành phố có lẽ còn hoảng sợ hơn khi nhận được thông tin về một cuộc giao tranh ác liệt giữa một tên "khủng bố" được vũ trang hạng nặng với một lực lượng cảnh sát hùng hậu trong một con hẻm nhỏ dưới cầu Cá Lóc. Vào những phút đầu, tên khủng bố nhanh chóng tiêu diệt lực lượng công an phường được trang bị vũ khí quân dụng thô sơ cùng những kĩ năng cận chiến yếu kém. Nhưng mục tiêu của hắn không phải là những nhân viên công an phường yếu ớt kia vì họ chỉ là những kẻ cản đường tên khủng bố khát máu, mà là những cư dân trong con hẻm nhỏ này. Cùng chung số phận với những viên công an phường xấu số, phần lớn thường dân trong khu phố nhỏ này dần bị tiêu diệt. Lực lượng cảnh sát cơ động cũng nhanh chóng được huy động nhưng sớm bị tên khủng bố đơn độc đánh bại và tiêu diệt toàn bộ sau hàng loạt các cuộc đấu súng và cận chiến. Có lẽ, không một sĩ quan cảnh sát nào lúc đó có thể đánh bại tên khủng bố khát máu đơn độc này bởi khả năng đấu súng và võ thuật kiệt xuất của hắn. Sau khi căn bản hoàn tất việc bắn giết điên cuồng trong khu hẻm nhỏ này, khu hẻm đầy rẫy những tệ nạn cờ bạc, rượu chè, hút sách, dân cư lười lao động, đầu óc u mê, phong bế,... tên khủng bố bắt đầu lộ trình gian nan để tiến ra ngoài con hẻm bởi giờ đây, một lực lượng cảnh sát cơ động khác đã được huy động để phục kích hắn từ đầu hẻm. Cuộc giao tranh đẫm máu lần 2 tiếp tục diễn ra, và giờ đây tên khủng bố đã bị thương ở tay, sau khi cố sức tiêu diệt được lực lượng cảnh sát cơ động phục kích hắn ở ngoài. Không chỉ dừng lại ở đó, từ ngoài đầu hẻm, những phát súng từ quân đội và cảnh sát cơ động vẫn tiếp tục bắn vào tên khủng bố khát máu đang cố thủ ở trong, sau khi đã tiêu diệt hết số cảnh sát cơ động phục kích hắn. Một viên đạn đã bắn vào đùi hắn, tuy nhiên, tên khủng bố vẫn điên cuồng bắn trả về phía đầu con hẻm và cố sức ra đến được đầu con hẻm. Đến được đầu con hẻm, tên khủng bố buôn súng và khuỵ xuống rồi nằm ngửa ra. Xung quanh hắn giờ đây là một lực lượng lớn công an và quân đội đang chĩa súng vào người hắn. Gần đó, một vài viên công an giao thông đang điều tiết lưu thông để tránh ùn tắc giao thông vì cuộc vây hãm của lực lượng chức năng cùng với vụ nổ súng kinh hoàng trước đó. Tên khủng bố giờ đây nằm ngửa mặt nhìn lên trời. Máu và mồ hôi ướt đẫm chiếc áo biệt kích đen của hắn. Một vài viên cảnh sát cơ động chậm rãi tiến gần với họng súng vẫn ngắm thằng vào tên khủng bố nguy hiểm. Bất chợt, từ phía trên cầu cá lóc, một loạt đạn chát chúa bay thẳng đến lực lượng công an, quân đội đang vây kín trước con hẻm. 4 chiếc xe Limousine đen chạy thẳng về phía con hẻm với 4 khẩu súng máy tự động trên nóc xe đang nhắm thẳng vào một hàng viên công an, quân đội xấu số. Nhiều công an, quân đội và cả dân thường gần đó bị trúng đạn và ngã xuống. Số còn lại ra sức bắn trả nhưng hoàn toàn vô vọng. 4 khẩu súng máy hạng nặng nhanh chóng quét sạch số công an, quân đội vây kín khu hẻm và giải vậy cho tên khủng bố. 4 chiếc xe limousine ngừng hẳn. Những dân thường sống sót xung quanh nhanh chóng bỏ chạy. 3 cánh cửa từ 1 chiếc xe mở ra, 3 người thanh niên dáng dấp Tây Phương trong bộ vest đen, cà vạt đen và sơ mi trắng nhanh chóng bước ra ngoài, với khẩu MP5 trên vai. Họ tiến đến gã khủng bố và đỡ hắn dậy rồi dìu hắn vào xe.... Giờ đây, dân chúng 2 bên đường đều tránh xa khi nhìn thấy chiếc Limousine đang lao trên đường với tốc độ chóng mặt, phần lớn phương tiện giao thông trên đường đều bị bỏ lại khi người chủ phương tiện nhìn thấy chiếc xe Limousine đen bí ẩn. Bên trong xe, một người đàn ông Tây Phương đang băng bó vết thương cho tên khủng bố, đôi mắt tên khủng bố giờ đây trông mệt mỏi và vô hồn. Một người đàn ông Tây Phương khác với dáng vẻ trung niên cùng mái tóc bạc đang nhìn hắn trực diện. Ông là John. O Brennan Chiếc xe Limousine ngừng hẳn trước hồ Phương Thảo, đối diện trường THPT Chuyên Lê Văn Duyệt. Cửa xe mở, và gã khủng bố bước ra. Ngôi trường trông vẫn yên tĩnh, như thể họ không hề biết một cuộc giết chóc đẫm máu vừa xảy ra ở ngoài. Trong xe, ông Brennan vẫn nhìn tên khủng bố. Tên khủng bố đưa một cái nút khá lớn lên ngang vai và rồi, hắn bấm mạnh. Trước mắt hắn, cả ngôi trường nổ tung. Khói lửa bốc lên nghi ngút cả một vùng trời. Hắn quay lưng lại nhìn ông Brennan, và rồi, hắn mỉm cười. Bất chợt, tiếng còi inh ỏi vang lên từ phía sau lưng, Hắng chộp ngay khẩu MP5 đang mang trên vai và quay lại chĩa thẳng vào 1 đoàn xe cảnh sát cơ động đang tiến đến... Từ năm 2014 về sau, thành phố Val Verde nhiều lần hứng chịu những đợt tấn công khủng bố đẫm máu. Tổ chức hỗ trợ vũ khí cho tên khủng bố hành động đơn độc vẫn luôn bị quy là CIA. Năm 2015, tên khủng bố ngày nào đã trở lại với một phi vụ táo bạo là cướp máy bay dân dụng (nhưng được trang bị súng máy) sau khi giết chết toàn bộ hành khách trên chuyến bay rồi bay ngược trở về Val Verde từ Đà Nẵng. Khi xâm nhập không phận Val Verde, hắn bắn rơi 2 máy bay tiêm kích của không quân Vietnam và sau đó tiến hành bắn phá trường chuyên Lê Văn Duyệt. Sau khi bị một máy bay tiêm kích khác bắn hư động cơ, hắn nhảy dù trốn thoát và cho máy bay rơi tự do xuống mặt đất, phá huỷ hoàn toàn trường chuyên Lê Van Duyệt, làm gần 800 người có mặt tại trường lúc đó thiệt mạng. Câu chuyện này trở thành cảm hứng sáng tác cho Hijack, một bộ phim gián điệp hành động, với nhân vật chính là một cựu điệp viên phải chịu đựng những cơn stress khi phải hoà nhập xã hội thực tế. 1 buổi sáng năm 2014, 6h hay 5h30 gì đó, cha tôi hoặc mẹ tôi đã đánh thức tôi dậy. Như thường lệ, tôi vào nhà vệ sinh, ngồi trên bồn cầu 1 buổi, rồi đánh răng, sau đó ra ngồi bàn ăn sáng. Giờ đây (8/2019), tôi cũng chẳng còn nhớ rõ là vào lúc đó thường ngày sáng tôi ăn gì, chỉ nhớ rõ là nếu được ra ngoài ăn thì tôi thường ăn hủ tiếu. 2014, tôi là một học sinh lớp 12, tôi đã chán ngấy những kiến thức toán học hay vật lý hàn lâm quá khô cứng và theo tôi thấy lúc đó là không hề có ứng dụng thực tiễn. Năm lớp 11, tôi xem vật lý là một môn học say mê và chuyên tâm nghiên cứu kiến thức vật lý hàn lâm để rồi cảm thấy cực kì chán nản khi thấy nó thật không có tính thực tiễn. Dường như mất mục tiêu nghiên cứu vào lúc đó, tôi buông xuôi việc học ở trường chuyên Lê Văn Duyệt và tìm một hướng nghiên cứu vật lý mới. Đó là thời điểm tôi tìm đến những kiến thức về Điện tử và rồi biết đến Free Energy. Cuối năm lớp 11 của tôi, quan hệ gia đình giữa tôi và bố mẹ tôi gần như đỗ vỡ vì tôi không đạt học sinh giỏi. Và cũng từ lúc đó, tôi gác lại việc nghiên cứu điện tử và Free Energy để chuẩn bị cho kì thi Đai học sau năm lớp 12. 12 năm hay 18 năm, chính tôi cũng không thể nói chính xác. Vì đó chính là 18 năm tôi sống cùng gia đình, ba mẹ và gia đình họ ngoại tại trung tâm thành phố của 1 tỉnh; và số 12 tức là 12 năm "học" phổ thông như bao đứa trẻ khác. Thật sư tôi không bao giờ muốn xem 12 năm đó là 12 năm học, vì với tôi, đó là 12 năm tù.... Tức là 12 năm sống trong 1 hệ thống giáo dục đã kiềm hãm suy nghĩ tự do của con người, tước đoạt quyền phát triển tự nhiên của mọi công dân để đẩy ra đời 1 thế hệ cừu non ngơ ngác gọi dạ bảo vâng... Quay trở lại với bản thân, từ những năm lớp 8, tôi đã nhân ra những điểm bất cập trong hệ thống giáo dục này, nhưng chỉ là 1 chút thất vọng thôi, vì với tôi, he thong giao dục này vẫn còn những điểm tốt đẹp...nhưng những diễn biến trong những năm tiếp theo đã làm tôi đánh giá lại toàn bộ....hệ thống giao duc này thực chất đã quá mức lưu manh, phản tiến hóa, và phản giáo dục.... Phải thành thật mà nói, suốt 12 nam đi học, tôi ít nhieu cũng có the dc xem là 1 hoc sinh khá giỏi: học doi tuyen toán, học truong chuye, thi dau vào ĐH danh tiếng, duoc kha nhieu "thơ dạy" xem là học sinh khá giỏi,.... Voi những thành tích đó, có lẽ những bạn bè chac sẽ k ai nghỉ là vì sao toi lại cam ghet he thong giao duc này đến vậy...... Ở trên, tôi ít nhieu cũng da trinh bay phan nào ve lí do toi cam ghet he thong giao duc này...nhưng chỉ là 1 phan nhỏ thôi (cũng còn khá nhieu li do khác nhưng có lẽ se viet tiep o những kì sau) Ket thúc 12 năm, tôi vào đại học. Tôi học khoa điện của 1 dai hoc danh tieng. Tôi chọn học điện, vì tôi yeu thích mon vat ly, và muon thanh 1 ky su....Mọi thứ có vẻ như vẫn rat ổn, ai cũng cho la tôi giỏi....nhưng thật ra, 12 năm đã nhồi nhét vào đầu tôi những định hướng hoàn toàn sai lầm về xu hướng phát triển của Công nghệ hiện đại.... 99% những người đã dạy tôi đều là những "thợ dạy" chứ k phải là thầy... Cái mà tôi xem là tình yêu vật lí hay lòng yêu nghề (tro thành 1 kĩ sư điện tử) đã mở màn cho những "bi kịch" của cuộc đời sinh viên 4 nam đại học của tôi về sau này......có lẽ, cũng may là tôi cũng còn kịp xoay chuyển tình hình.... ---------- Nguyễn Xuân Nghĩa: học tại Đai học kĩ thuật Quang Trung, tại 19/07 đường Nguyễn Hoàng, Quận 10, TPHCM Article: Jayne Ngẫu hứng viết về em Khi dang co qua mhieu nguoi fung hinh anh va thông tin cua em cho muc eich xau... 2 năm trước, khi còn là một cậu thiếu niên cô doc va tham chí là có một chút ngông cuồng. Anh da gap em. Va roi cung nhanh chóng chìm dam trong dai lau dai tình ái mà anh xay dung cho 2 xhung ta. noi do ma da hon ... nam roi cung nhnah hat. Cuoc doi anh da co qua nyieu thay doi. Va co le coc doi em cung vay. Khi em co roi xa anh...hoac anh dang lam tuong....anh van luon co tìm moi thong tin cua e. Anh cung thuong noi khi gặp một người phụ nữ làm anh say mê rằng...sau nay cuoinbo.anh phai tim duoc mit nguoi het nhi e A da noi dru co voi nguoi yeu dau tien cua a...va co le cung la vobxhinj thuc cua a Anh cung noi deu tuong tu voi co thu ky tyien thqn cua a. Anh xung tham chi xin noi deubtuong tu cho ca nang projwcr manqger cua a. Nguoi mq a cu lam voi co em gai thon rha cua e. Ca .oi tinh cua a tyoin hihbschool voi....hanh... Cuộc doi nay thật hối ha va cung thật nghiệt nga phai k e. Cách day gan 3 nam ...xin loi neu a ko nho chính xác ve thoi giq vi nhu a da noi dong doi hoinha da cuon a di... not biwn co suc khoe toi te dq xay ra voi ngyeu dau cua a. Nhung nang lai cực kì mqnh me vuot qua tat ca vq h day tiep tuc vooncuoc wong thuong ngay. A da ko tge o ben nqng. A cung khong the cje cho co nguoi yeu ve bong cua a khi tyqy nang cung bi cuon vao induwtry....reseqrch lai bqi viet cu...cach dung tu ngu khi sd join industry and do surgery... va phai quq lam dung phau thuat tyam.my.. va h day, a xung k lam gi dc xho e, cunf bst luc khi ko tim dc 1 tyong rin kha tin nai ve e. 30 40 nqm nuq, khi do co the a we la mot ga dan ong khng chung thuy. Anh xin loi e cung nhu nhung co gqi kjqc we qua xuox doi anh vi dieu do. Vi nhu co mit nhq vqn viet nqm da viet dai y rang... dau biet xhuyen khong chung tyuy la xau nyung cuoc doi duangion voi tu than bat buộc xhang phai yeu cuong song voi A cung cam on e da cho anh nhung phut giqy hanh phuc trong suot 4 5 nam nay. Cũng như những phút giây hạnh phuc trong 30 40 nam toi nua. Vi trong thời diem nay, co le neu khong co em bên anh, chac a cũng phai phwtbdien vi nhung cơn stress. A đã từng bị cuốn theo con lox cua xyberwatfare. Khi anh da tung nghĩ đến chuyện sẽ tấn công vài trang web cua cô nguoi yeu bé bỏng cua a de to tinh... cung nhu ma rjat su la konthyx tam nghi vay ... la se bao ve tat ca nhubf btuoi a teu khoi nhung cuoc tan xong mang yay nyunf vu danh cap tai.liei. va h day a da bo y dinh tham gia vao cyberwatfare. Va h day. A lai cũng phải đứng nhìn thông tin của e đang bị lợi dụng. A chi mong 1 lần nữa được gặp em và cùng di choi với e nhu ngay nao. Chapter: Hậu chiến Sau ngày vừa phỏng van thành cong o cong ty moi, tôi đi ăn cùng chú ban thân tín tại Van Hạnh Mall. Từ đó, tôi hình thành một thói quen ăn buffet ở trung tâm thương mại, như cách mà tôi ví von là một cuộc xâm nhập, vượt vị tuyến 17 hay 38. Chapter: Gặp em " Giai nhân tự cổ như danh tướng Bất hứa nhân gian kiến bạch đầu" Paris, 1 ngày nắng đẹp, 2011 (?) Trong bộ vest đen sang trong nhưng không kém phần nguy hiểm và uyển chuyển của một sĩ quan tình báo, tôi mở cửa bước vào phòng. Dường như, giờ đây, tôi không thể thấy gì khác nữa, ngoài một người phụ nữ tuyệt sắc giai nhân đang ngồi trên ghế, tay mân mê 1 cái tách trà. Mái tóc đỏ dài của em phủ kín cả bờ vai. Chiếc áo bạc ngoài mở bung vài chiếc nút, để lộ phần trên của cặp ngực trắng, căng tròn với chiếc áo ngực đen ở bên dưới. Khuôn mặt hình trái xoan với làn da trắng muốt cùng màu son môi đỏ chót của em đã làm tôi ngây ngất. Lúc ấy, tôi đã thoáng quên đi nhiệm vụ của mình nhưng phải nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh của 1 điệp viên máu lạnh, giết người không gớm tay. Dù trước đây đã có quá nhiều phụ nữ xinh đẹp đi qua cuộc đời tôi, nhưng lần đầu gặp em, tôi không thể không ngây ngất. Tôi phải vận nội công, phải dùng nội công thâm hậu của một điệp viên mình đồng da sắt để nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh. Em nhoẻn miện cười với tôi 1 cách lịch sự. Tôi tiến đến gần em, ngồi xuống cạnh em và bắt đầu câu chuyện. Và và và...em đã nhanh chóng ngã vào vòng tay của tôi. Sau nhiệm vụ đó, em đã trở thành vợ tôi. ------ xinh đẹp, giỏi thể thao, lại là một nữ phóng viên năng động, nàng trở thành mục tiêu tuyển dụng của CIA Phụ lục Kĩ năng giao tiếp Bai hoc cua nguyen xua nghia Tinh hinh la hom nay ban nghia nghien cuu freertos va phathien la cac bai viet k co noi bat. Co.hom ban nghia bi sep chui la vi khong neu bat duoc van de dang gap voi code. Bản gốc chương 1 Như đã hứa trong hồi chiều, tôi sẽ viết 1 loạt bài chia sẻ về quá trình làm việc gần 1 năm tại công ty cũ từ "tuần trăng mật" đến lúc "không nhìn mặt nhau" Hành trình từ Free Energy đến IoT Kỳ 1: Di họa của 12 năm "tù đày" 12 năm hay 18 năm, chính tôi cũng không thể nói chính xác. Vì đó chính là 18 năm tôi sống cùng gia đình, ba mẹ và gia đình họ ngoại tại trung tâm thành phố của 1 tỉnh; và sô 12 tức là 12 năm "học" phổ thông như bao đứa trẻ khác. Thật sư tôi không bao giờ muốn xem 12 năm đó là 12 năm học, vì với tôi, đó là 12 năm tù.... Tức là 12 năm sống trong 1 hệ thống giáo dục đã kiềm hãm suy nghĩ tự do của con người, tước đoạt quyền phát triển tự nhiên của mọi công dân để đẩy ra đời 1 thế hệ cừu non ngơ ngác gọi dạ bảo vâng... Quay trở lại với bản thân, từ những năm lớp 8, tôi đã nhân ra những điểm bất cập trong hệ thống giáo dục này, nhưng chỉ là 1 chút thất vọng thôi, vì với tôi, he thong giao dục này vẫn còn những điểm tốt đẹp...nhưng những diễn biến trong những năm tiếp theo đã làm tôi đánh giá lại toàn bộ....hệ thống giao duc này thực chất đã quá mức lưu manh, phản tiến hóa, và phản giáo dục.... Phải thành thật mà nói, suốt 12 nam đi học, tôi ít nhieu cũng có the dc xem là 1 hoc sinh khá giỏi: học doi tuyen toán, học truong chuye, thi dau vào ĐH danh tiếng, duoc kha nhieu "thơ dạy" xem là học sinh khá giỏi,.... Voi những thành tích đó, có lẽ những bạn bè chac sẽ k ai nghỉ là vì sao toi lại cam ghet he thong giao duc này đến vậy...... Ở trên, tôi ít nhieu cũng da trinh bay phan nào ve lí do toi cam ghet he thong giao duc này...nhưng chỉ là 1 phan nhỏ thôi (cũng còn khá nhieu li do khác nhưng có lẽ se viet tiep o những kì sau) Ket thúc 12 năm, tôi vào đại học. Tôi học khoa điện của 1 dai hoc danh tieng. Tôi chọn học điện, vì tôi yeu thích mon vat ly, và muon thanh 1 ky su....Mọi thứ có vẻ như vẫn rat ổn, ai cũng cho la tôi giỏi....nhưng thật ra, 12 năm đã nhồi nhét vào đầu tôi những định hướng hoàn toàn sai lầm về xu hướng phát triển của Công nghệ hiện đại.... 99% những người đã dạy tôi đều là những "thợ dạy" chứ k phải là thầy... Cái mà tôi xem là tình yêu vật lí hay lòng yêu nghề (tro thành 1 kĩ sư điện tử) đã mở màn cho những "bi kịch" của cuộc đời sinh viên 4 nam đại học của tôi về sau này......có lẽ, cũng may là tôi cũng còn kịp xoay chuyen tình hình.... Có lẽ viết ít nhiêu đây thôi, cũng muon viet dài, nhưng tôi có rat nhieu việc phải làm để có thu nhập bản thân.... Cam on Thể_loại:My book